Stitched Up Secrets
by iheartbadboys14
Summary: Some secrets are meant to stay beneath the stitching, but when Venom's mysterious past is brought out by a tragic accident, it twists her life around. What punishments will these secrets bring? Tragedies will play out, love will arise, and threads will break.
1. Prolouge

**Ellurz! This is my new story, **_**Stitched Up.**_** I was thinking about a Tails Doll fanfic I read about on here, and I ultimatley came up with this. Enjoy!**

Stiched Up: Prolouge

Lightning struck through the sky like a jagged scar before disappearing into the night, thunder boomed in a bass voice, and rain beated down mercilessly onto thw windowpanes of a secure fortress of sorts. Robots hummed with mechanical energy as they swerved around the base, carrying an assorsment of items on the first floor. The second floor contained cell-like rooms, mostly unoccupied except for the occasional Mobian curled up in a fitful sleep, all unaware of their futures. On the third fllor was more spacious rooms then the last floor, and a control center in the middle. One room was occupied though.

An obese man was hunched over in a chair focusing on a small, pulsating object in front of him. The Lifecore, as he called it, was a project the man had been working on for quite some time, passed down onto him by his father who had died trying to finish it. Now it was complete.

Another oblect laid on the metallic table. A homemade stuffed Mobian fox slumped downward on the table, its beady eyes glinted in the flurescent lights. Three tails fanned out behind it, and its lime-green pelt was immaculate of any substance.

The man held the glowing orb triumphently above his head, shout gleefuly, "I'VE DONE IT! FINALLY!" before eyeing the plush fox. "Time to see if it works," he said to no one in particular. He laid the doll feet towards him, head farthest away. He pressed the orb gently against the plushie's torso, and watched it sink into the toy's body. Soon the room was filled with pulsatig green light, so bright that the man had to look away. As it died down, he returned his gaze and smiled.

A lime green vixen about the size of third grader was sprawled out on the table where the toy had been, taking its first true breath. Her tails swished around very lightly as she attempted to sit up. Her piercing blue eyes caught the man's, and it spoke in a young, honey sweet voice. "Wh-wh-who are you? Who am I? _What_ am I?"

The man grinned. "You are Venom, darling. And I am Eggman, but you may call me father."

**How many people expected THAT?! *grins* I hope you like this. Its short, but I'm in the progress of writing this and 3 more stories, but I am getting chappie 1 up for this ASAP! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

Stiched Up: Chapter 1

10 years later...

Daylight filtered lazily through the windowpane, shining on a covered figure. As it breached the comforter's bounds, the figure shuffled around lazily before slinking out of the confines of the green comforter. A sleek, green vixen emerged from her slumber, streching each muscle in her body until she was awake. Her azure eyes lit up upon remembering what she was doing today. Leaping up, she rummaged through a makeshift closet until she found the perfect outfit. She slipped into her slightly ripped jeans and a camoflauge top before proceeding to tie up her rich dark chocolate hair into a neat ponytail and stared at her reflection in her mirror.

She grinned happily. "I, Venom Tritail, will finally leave here to go to school for the first time." she told herself gleefuly. Ever since her 'birth', her enviroment had been confined to Father's base, helping fix robots and tools, keeping the base pristinly clean, and helping her Father with his inventions. She took one last look at herself before heading out the door with a small schoolbag in hand. She made a mad dash towards Father's study to wake him up. She began to shake the sleeping figure lounging in the computer chair. "WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" she screamed happily. A grunt and a slight curse under his breath and he was finally up. "What is the meaning of this?!" he snarled angrily.

She whimpered slightly and backed away some. "You said I could go to school today,"

Eggman sighed, watching the young vixen about burst with excitment. "Why don't you want to stay here and be homeschooled?"

"DAAAAAAAD!"

"Alright, alright! But first, tell me the rules."

Venom stood rigid and recited the rules that Father had told her. "I must tell no one what I am or who my father is. Do not reveal my home to others. Do not tell anyone under any circumstances anything about my life." Eggman nodded his head in approval. "Good. Take the path around the left quadriant and head down Emerald Street. There should be a bus sign. Be safe." Venom rolled her eyes before exiting his study, calling behind her, "KK!" and dashing down a flight of stairs. Eggman sighed and turned around, mumbling, "What have I got into?"

(At the bus stop...)

Venom stood silently,staring at her surroundings, amazed. Small houses lined the street in multitudes of colors unlike the drab grey walls of her room. Neatly trimmed lawns graced them with an assorsment of decorations. Blue skys filled with a few wispy clouds. To anyone else, this would be something that would be inferior, but it was pure amazing to the dumbstruck vixen.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" Venom spun around to find a creamy colored rabbit standing in front of her in an orange dress speaking to her. She looked about seven or eight.

"I-i-i-i'm fine. Who are you?"

"Cream. Cream the Rabbit. And you are?"

"Venom Tritails."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Venom. You new?"

"Yep. What grade are you?"

"Second. You?"

"Eighth."

Just then, a bus pulled into the area. "Lets go!"

(At school, Sonic's POV)

Oh. . This sucks SOOOOOOOO BAD! Boring school. Boring classes. Boring work. Thank goodness I don't have to deal with any of that until ! Here comes Tails! He looks pretty excited too. I wonder whats up? He plopped down on the bleachers beside me, a happy grin on his face. "Guess what?"

"Let me guess:some new invention?" I joked.

"Well, that too, but someone else is joining. Cream told me its a fox, a girl I think. She's joining your class I think." he gushed out.

"Lets meet her then!" I said, jumping up and grabbing Tails. "Where is she?"

"Someone's excited," said Tails mischeviously. I stopped my mad dash at that comment (and the fact I didn't know where she would be at) and stared at him with a mock menacing glare. He threw his hands up in defense. "Kidding, kidding!"

**Yay! First chappie up! I suck at POVs, but meh. If you don't get wat Venom is, then follow. Remember, there is a review button below this for a reason. REVIEW!**

**Venom: You just posted this & the epilouge one right after the other. Be. Patient. Girl.**

**Me: REVIEW! *gets gagged by Venom with a taco* MAH NUMNUMS!**

**~iheartbadboys14**


	3. Chapter 2: Waiting For You

**Seriously? 1 review for 2 chappies? Well, here's chappie 2! Thank you, mah reviewer! (Sorry i can't remeber ur name. Phone dead. Only connection to da glourious world of FF.) I hope this'll be longer. I gotta change title/summary. It sucks.**

_(Venom's room, at Eggy's base)_

Venom sighed contently and gripped the little slip of paper in her hand protectively She stretched her sinewy limbs and sipped at a small plastic cup. Its contents left a crimson smear on her muzzle, giving her an insane appearance. One of her 'special needs', as Eggman called it. The side effects of creating a creature from such an unnatural way, ecspecially a voodoo child. She liked that term. "VOOOOOOODOOOOOOOO!" she called in an echoing way before giggling like mad. (Dang it, off topic. I just thought of that from a Charlie da Unicorn ! lolz!) One of the ways she kept herself entertained at this dreary place.

She wiped her mouth off with the shoulder of her teal tank-top and stared at the piece of paper, now crumpled but readable.

"Hi Venom! Hope u had a good 1st day here. Here's my number if ya wanna talk." She mouthed out each word for the upteenth time, then the number below it. It seemed too good to be true. Another sip of her drink and she lifted herself off her bed after about five attemps to strech her way off it. She was too excited to stay put, so she decided to do something she loved. Of course, she would have to pester Father for a bit for permission, but it was worth it.

After dashing through the stream of robots she finally ended up in Father's study/room. "FATHER!" she screeched. She had mastered her crow-like screech after a few years of practice and with the knowledge that he absolutley hated it. "What is it, Venom?" he called from some far corner and spun around on his chair to face her. He was instantly met with ginormaus azure puppy-dog eyes. "Can I pleeeaaaassseee go outside? I promise I won't stray far, just the path. Pwease?" Baby language was also another pet peeve of Eggman's.

Sighing, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand and an approving grunt. Without another word, she dashed outside and was greeted by Metal Sonic. "'Sup?" he called casually. She smiled inwardly. After tinkering around with some of Eggman's bots, she managed to give MS a personality and state of conscienceness. He was like her. He was like a brother. "Wanna help me make something?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed and dashed off with Venom on his tail.

They arrived at a small personal scrap yard filled with old, discarded bots. Perfect. "C'mon, MS!" Venom called as she lept into the scrap yard and began choosing specimens for her project. MS (thats how i gonna refer to Metal Sonic for now) followed suit before calling out to her, "So what ya' makin'?"

"Some kinda fish, something like a pufferfish. Found a round bot yet?"

"Got one!" MS held a roundish bot with only a little rust.

"Perfect man! Or bot. Oh! I found some spikes!" called Venom, holding a similar bot, but with spikes all over it.

"That IS a pufferfish! How 'bout this?" said MS, who had ran over to see it closer, and whispered something in her ear. "Hm...yeah, yeah...AWESOME!"

She stood back to admire and MS's work. After five hours of somewhat constant work, they had finished. "MS, get over here! Look at it!" They both stood in awe at their creation. A life-sized anklyosaurus, complete with the spiky robot on its tail tip. Its gaping jaw and metallic ferns by it made it complete. "Ah yeah! So beast!" MS praised and high-fived the vixen. "You know, maybe Eggbutt might let me come in for once. What do you think?"

Venom gripped the robot hedgehog's hand. "I'll make him. I promise."

"So who'd ya meet at school?" MS inquired, leaning against the nearest tree. It was like he could read her mind.

"Uh...do I have to answer that?" Venom gulped.

"Yes." MS's serious tone almost made her flinch.

"Won't tell Father?"

"Promise."

"I met..." Venom stared at MS's body for a moment, then sighed. "I met Sonic and his friends." She could feel herself blushing. Apparently, MS saw it. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! You like him! XD"

"Shuddup," Venom growled playfully and shoved MS, making him lose his balance and collapse. "But seriously, don't let Father know, KK?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die,"

"One, you don't have a heart. Two, you can't die, only blown to smithereens."

"Well sorry, Miss Specific."

"Do you think she'll text?" asked Sonic for the hundrenth time.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Geez, your anxious to get a text." teased Knuckles. They were chilling at Sonic's home and Sonic had been obsessing over his phone ever since he got home. "Hasn't Miss Stalker texted you?" Sonic had made the mistake of handing his number to Amy at school during the beginning of the year and regreted it deeply.

"Shuddup." Sonic mock snarled and shoved Knuckles off the bed. "You make me sound desperate!"

Knuckles leaped up and landed neatly on the covers. "Maybe you are... XD" he said in a hushed tone. He was rewarded with the smack of the nearest comic book in Sonic's sight.

**Sorry if this was sucky. I haven't had any inspiration and I am currently working on 7 fanfics at once, and 2 are little oneshots I thought of. Next chappie will be more exciting. Oh, and I've put up a torture show featuring Venom and my OCs, Thunda and Willie. R&R!**


End file.
